The Scream of Hope
by KagomeHiei
Summary: She didn't know why she couldn't remember anything from her past, she just knew, these friends, these times, she had to protect them even if it means uncovering her haunted past, new powers, and new relationships. She'd do anything to save the ones she loved from the Titans. Rating may change later


**Authors Note:** Wow its been a crazy month! New friends, old drama, ex boyfriends, Senior year activities and dos... College acceptances! (: That's right, author has been promoted to an Anteater! I'm so excited! Anyway, I'm sure since you clicked on this link you've watch Shingeki no Kyojin or in other words Attack on Titan. That anime is such a roller-coaster! Like one minute I'm like "yeahhhh!" then I'm like "noooo!" then "oooooo Levi your so hot!" Then the fandom began.

So I'm writing this story as a satisfaction to my fandom!

Welcome to The Scream of Hope!, you're in for yet another roller-coaster!

Warning: There will be future spoilers so if your not caught up in the manga take caution.

Real warning: There are some references to other anime, shows, movies, reality and mythical creatures. Lets see if you can guess/spot them.

Another heads up: I want to keep this as a drabble series rather than a story, though some chapters will be longer than some, I'll try my best!

Now!~

Enjoy c:

* * *

**Day 1; Year 850**

_It was the first day she'd meet them_

It was also laundry day.

Kagome winced as she heard the loud knock on the door to the girls cabin, "Alright foddler, don't make this more difficult than it has to be! Your burning daylight!" Her squad leader wasn't the type of woman to play games with. So, like most of the girls in 105th cadet class, she rose with a frown.

She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left out the window. True daylight was breaking, time for another Titan filled day.

She grimaced, somehow she can feel something was off about this daylight.

"Lets go!"

Kagome couldn't dwell on it, If she didn't get her chores done, it'll be the end of her.

..

.

"Oi Kagome!"

Kagome held her breath as she carried the basket of dirty clothes toward the stream near the camp. Turning her head, she made a face at the girl who called her name. It was her best friend Taryn. They've only been friends for about a year and half but it was just one of those things that clicked as soon as they met.

She ran up to her while pulling her dyed red hair into a bun. She was a thin muscled girl, about five foot six inches, with glasses secured tightly around her face.

"I was told to help you with the laundry," She giggled as she saw Kagomes disgusted face

Kagome huffed, "I don't know why the boy cadets aren't required to do their own laundry," she said as they began rolling up their sleeves to scrub the clothes in the river

"Well time calls for more men to be soldiers and women to.. yeah.." She grimaced as she held up a pair of underwear

Kagome laughed. God how she wish these times could last. Her friends are the only family that she has in this world, she doesn't remember her parents, she doesn't even remember if she had any.

_'I remember waking up in...'_

_'Come on Kagome, no use dwelling on it..'_ But she couldn't help but still feel uneasy about the day, she was even gaining a headache.

"Don't let Lizbeth hear you say that," Kagome said as she washed a pair of white pants.

"Yeah really," Taryn grimaced.

They continued washing like this for a while, talking about their friends, wondering what they're going to do when they graduate from Cadets. She thought about that constantly. What corps would she join? Kagome wouldn't tell anyone, but her dream was to join the Military police.

She thought serving the king was the greatest thing anyone could want-

"Ah!" She yelped in pain as she clutched her head

"Eh? Whats wrong?" Taryn halted her washing

"N-nothing.." Kagome said, '_What is this? Whats that sound?'_

Something was buzzing in her ear, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Taryn do you hear that?" Kagome asked with a pain filled voice

Taryn looked around, they were the only ones out here..

"Hear what? Hey," She helped Kagome to her feet, "Maybe you should go back to rest. I can handle the washing,"

Kagome felt herself wobble as she tried to stand. She winced as the sound got louder, "Y-yeah o-okay," If Taryn said goodbye she didn't hear it. She stumbled toward the girls cabin, the sounds becoming more clear.

It was screaming.

She heard screaming.

She couldn't make it to the cabin, instead she collapsed onto the floor outside of it. Kagome clutched her head as images sprang forward.

Blood.

Screams.

Death.

_'It.. hurts...'_ Kagome couldn't control herself as she leaned her head back, opened her eyes, "AAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt herself scream

Then everything went blank.

* * *

"...gome!

"Kagome!"

Kagome lurched out of the bed she felt herself in.

Where was she? Why was she in bed?

"Kagome!" She turned to my left and spotted Taryn staring at her with a horrified expression, "Are you alright?"

Kagome didn't get to answer,

"Nevermind listen! Everyone else has been deployed!"

"W-what?" Kagome's face became paler, she could see Taryns eyes tear up...

"The titans have breached Wall Rose!"

_It was the first day she'd meet them_

**_TBC_**


End file.
